The field of the present invention is animal foods and feeding apparatus, and more particularly, foods and containers for feeding and watering domestic animals such as dogs, cats, and the like.
Providing for the nutritional needs of a domestic animal such as a dog or cat typically requires that the animal lover purchase a serving container for the animal's food and a separate serving container for the animal's water. Moreover, the animal is typically provided various foods and food supplements including bulk feed material such as canned, semi-moist or dry food, and special treats or supplements such as biscuits and other tartar control foods and/or chew materials such as flavored rawhide and the like. A multiplicity of purchases must usually be regularly made to maintain these supplies.
By the time these supplies are procured, the pet fancier will have accumulated a plethora of food and beverage serving containers and various food packages which can take up significant amounts of storage space. Each time the animal is fed, the pet owner must select the appropriate foods and measure out the appropriate amounts thereof in accordance with the animal's size and dietary requirements. Following feeding time, the packages in which the food was purchased must be disposed of or re-stored and the food and beverage serving containers must be cleaned, dried and put away until the next feeding.
Accordingly, there is an evident need for an animal feeding system which minimizes food and food container storage requirements, and the time spent in food preparation and cleanup. Moreover, it would be desirable to simplify food purchasing by minimizing the various products which must be separately purchased at various intervals when the food supply runs out.